Regencia: La Hija de La Reina que no murió
by Miz.Trei
Summary: La Reina dio a luz a una hija hace 37 años...y se la pasó al padre para criarla... ocultó a su hija... Pues era soltera aún. Pero igualmente, su hija -su sangre y pariente vivo más cercano- es, desde ese día- La Princesa Real Ivashkov. Y ahora, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov por obra y gracia de nuestras leyes casi divinas.
1. Cap1 La Reina no ha Muerto ¡Regencia!

**La Reina no ha Muerto. ¡Qué viva La Regencia!**

"¡Ya, corten el cacareo!", vociferó Mustafá, el despreciado Lord Consorte de la Reina Tatiana Ivashkov".

"¡Tú ya no tienes injerencia aquí!, le gritó el Príncipe Nathan Ivashkov, "¡Tu poder se extinguió con su último aliento!"

"Suerte para mí que mi esposa aún no lo emite, ¿cierto?". Silencio. Se volvieron a él... atónitos.

"¿Cómo que...?", el Príncipe Ivashkov estaba... atónito.

* * *

"Mi esposa, La Reina Tatiana Ivashkov no ha muerto. No es una sucesión lo que se debe discutir aquí... Es una Regencia".

"Pero... ¡se nos dijo que... fue asesinada!", temblaba la joven Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir.

"Ah, mi querida Vasilissa. Sí, lo reconozco. Lo intentaron. Pero a una mujer sin corazón es imposible matarla, apuñalandola en él... No obstante... está agónica. Fue con mucha ayuda médica que logramos mantenerla con vida... muchas inyecciones de adrenalina y RCP lograron que su corazón volviera a latir... Está en coma médico. Fue transfusionada y está aislada. Pero insisto. Está viva. Y -como su Consorte- debo nombrar a su Regente".

"¡Yo!", gritó -muy ufano- el Príncipe Ivashkov.

* * *

"¡Qué suerte la mía!, tú no eres el pariente vivo más cercano a nuestra agónica Reina... Ni ahora, ni hace muchos años atrás... sólo eres -y nominalmente- quien dices -no- quien crees ser. Lord Nathan. No El Príncipe Nathan".

"Acláranos, Milord", dijo la siempre práctica Princesa Ariana Szelsky.

* * *

"Nuestras hermosas leyes, querida Ariana, fueron escritas para proteger al Trono, no al portador del mismo. Sólo será Regente el pariente vivo más cercano al Trono. No indica sexo -o nada- sólo que debe ser reconocido -en vida, obviamente- por el portador del Trono... ¿me siguen?", los 12 Príncipes asintieron. Era algo sabido... ¿cierto?. "Hace... -veamos... ah, sí- 37 años, nuestra Reina ya lo era. Dio a luz a una niña -viva- y se la entregó a su padre -en completo secreto- para sacarla de aquí. Para eso, ella debió reconocer a su hija al nacer, aunque la haya abandonado en ese mismo instante. Y aquí tengo la copia del certificado de nacimiento y de renuncia a sus derechos maternales... ¡Un momento!, creo que ustedes no saben oír. Dije 37 años... A los 18 años -igualmente- su hija sería adulta. No fue desheredada. Sólo se la pasó al padre para criarla... Se preguntarán porqué ocultar a una hija... Pues era soltera aún. Pero igualmente, su hija -su sangre y pariente vivo más cercano- es, desde ese día- La Princesa Ivashkov. Y ahora, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov, por obra y gracia de su madre, que no ha muerto". Y distribuyó -una a una- las 12 carpetas. Amablemente, le pasó una al Capitán de los Guardianes.

Uno a uno, leyeron y releyeron el secreto de Tatiana. Pero sólo uno de ellos lo reconoció por lo que era. Y Mustafá -obviamente- lo esperaba.

* * *

Vasilissa Dragomir temblaba, leyendo y releyendo -una y otra vez. Estaba sola en su escaño -no habían más Dragomirs vivos- y lo único que hubiera deseado parecía hacerse realidad. Pero no como lo hubiera esperado... ¿La Reina había tenido una hija llamada... Janine Hathaway, era en serio?, ¿Janine, hija de Jan Hathaway?... ¿Janine, La Guardiana Hathaway?, ¿La Guardiana Hathaway, la siempre ausente madre de Rose?. Si eran la misma, ¿significaba que Janine era la Princesa Regente Ivashkov?, ¡Eso significaría que Rose -su Rose- era La Princesa Ivashkov hasta que su madre -La Princesa Real Ivashkov, ahora Princesa Regente- terminara su servicio como tal!.


	2. Cap2 Regencia

**Regencia.**

"Yo soy Vasilissa Dragomir, -Princesa Dragomir-", se levantó Vasilissa, dejando la carpeta sobre su sitial "_Yo afirmo mi alianza y la de toda mi Casa con Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov... y con todo su linaje_", dijo, con voz firme e hizo una sutil referencia a Mustafá y al Trono vacío. Se quedó de pie, erguida y blanca como una estatua... en medio de un sitio baldío.

* * *

Lord Anthony Szelsky -hermano de la Princesa Ariana- miraba a la carpeta, a su hermana y a la Princesa Dragomir. Ida y vuelta. Luego frunció el ceño. Entrecerró los ojos. Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿cierto?. Sumó dos más dos... Y dilató los ojos.

"Es mi guardiana, Ariana", le susurró al oído a su hermana, quién dilató los ojos como platos. "Su hija es amiga de la Princesa Dragomir.. ¿recuerdas los rumores de que fue secuestrada y devuelta a la academia, luego... realmente secuestrada por Dashkov?", ella asintió. "Ese elemento X es la hija de Janine Hathaway. Se la llevó para protegerla. Y fue ella quien la rescató de Dashkov... Janine... casi la vio morir en St. Vladimir... el ataque...". Ariana asintió, también haciendo las sumatorias correctas. "¿Y sabes quién es el padre de esa hija de Janine, cierto?, Zmey, Abe Mazur", ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos, parpadeando.

"¡El viejo zorro!", murmuró Ariana, "la hija de tu guardiana es su nieta... La Reina le negó un hijo y él va y hace -de alguna forma- que tenga una hija con la hija abandonada por su esposa... ¡Qué venganza más dulce!... bueno. Regencia será", suspiró. "_Yo afirmo mi alianza y la de toda mi Casa con Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov... y con todo su linaje_" Y también hizo la reverencia al Lord Consorte y al Trono Vacío... no por mucho.

* * *

Lord Adrian Ivashkov miraba la carpeta -sin entender- pero luego vio a Lissa pararse. Luego a Lord Szelsky decir algo al oído de su hermana. ¿Hathaway?, no podía ser, ¿cierto?... 37 años. Y comprendió... algo... cruel... ¡Rose era su _prima_!. Independiente del rango de su madre y suya, era la consanguinidad lo que más le dolió. Pero ahora importaba más el tema de La Regencia -y lo comprendía-. Su padre jamás la aceptaría. No podía refutar el derecho de su propia prima -_La Princesa Real Janine Ivashkov Hathaway_\- pero podía dilatarlo... hasta la muerte de La Reina. Pero Adrián no lo permitiría. Debía sacarlo del juego, usando sus mismas leyes. El protocolo decía que el Príncipe o Princesa de la Casa -Nathan, en ese caso- debía rechazar la ascensión de La Regencia -3 veces ante testigos-, para que su heredero tomara su posición. Si Adrián lograba que su padre rechazara públicamente La Regencia, el Principado pasaría a él. Quién debería coronar a la Princesa Real y ella a su hija... Su prima. Su amor. Rose. Así que presionó a su padre. Una. Dos y al final...

"¡No!, no acepto que esa bastarda desconocida me robe lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento!", le gritó por tercera vez.

"Entonces, Lord Nathan Ivashkov... No eres digno de portar la Corona del Principado Ivashkov", dijo Adrian, siguiendo el protocolo al pie de la letra, "Y por el bien de nuestra Casa Real, yo asumiré su gobierno como El Príncipe Adrian Ivashkov", y lo hizo levantarse y sentarse tras él. Luego, se mantuvo de pie ante su sitial.

"_Yo afirmo mi alianza y la de toda mi Casa Real con Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov... y con todo su linaje_". Él debía agregar Real, porque eran la familia directa de La Reina... ya no sus parientes más directos.

* * *

Todos los demás aún dudaban. Era evidente que Vasilissa Dragomir sabía bien de quien se trataba. La Princesa Ariana lo sospechaba. Y le era relevante al nuevo Príncipe Adrián. Pero el resto no podía situar a esa nueva Princesa. ¿De qué royal era hija?, ¿quién tenía una hija -oculta o no- llamada Janine?.

Para los Príncipes Rufus Tarus, Ronald Ozera y Reginald Lazar -los de mayor edad- dejar el poder era como echarse a morir. Para las Princesas Eileen Voda y Anastasia Dashkov, era renunciar a algo que había llegado... de improviso. Y para el resto de los Príncipes... bueno, era cuestión de qué principios quisieran seguir en esto. Retener el poder en lo desconocido, o renunciar...

* * *

El Príncipe Zeklos seguía en edad al Tarus, Ozera y Lazar. Era apenas un bebé cuando su madre -La Reina Emérita Ekaterina Zeklos- llegó al Trono de las 12 Gemas. Asumió el Principado Zeklos a los 18 años -su padre fue el Regente Zeklos hasta entonces- y también fue llamado Príncipe Real hasta su retiro... Y ahora era hora de retirarse. Debió hacerlo muchos años atrás, pero su madre le pidió ser sus ojos y oídos. Y ahora, la vieja Reina Emérita se sentiría muy a gusto con todo lo que pasaba.

"Milord. Soy viejo"; dijo a Mustafá, "será mi hija, Lady Katarina, quién tome el destino de la Casa Zeklos en sus manos... ¿hija?.", puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, "Su Alteza", inclinó la cabeza ante ella, "toma tu lugar como Princesa Zeklos".

Ella caminó hasta el sitial, pero no se sentó. "_Yo afirmo mi alianza y la de toda mi Casa con Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov... y con todo su linaj_e", dijo sin dudar, haciendo las reverencias ritual.

* * *

La Princesa Marcella Badica sólo observaba. Tenía una prodigiosa memoria, que ocultaba diciendo que siempre anotaba todas las cosas... pero en su mente. Y sacó de su prodigioso archivo mental algunas notas... _Hathaway_. _Dhampir. 17 años_. Quién salvó a la Princesa Dragomir -su enlazada- de las garras de Dashkov. _Hathaway._ _Dhampir. Guardiana._ ¿35 años, tal vez?, lideró el rescate en las cuevas de St. Vladimir. Claro, madre de la más joven. _Hathaway. Ya de 18 años_. Volvió a rescatar a La Princesa Dragomir del secuestro por parte de ese strigoi que fue regresado a dhampir. Una -la madre- pelirroja. La hija de pelo oscuro. Así que se centró en sus características físicas. Era el mismo rostro en madre e hija. Mustafá -Lord Consorte- y la Hathaway más joven compartían los mismos ojos y pelo. Abby -rescatada de las cuevas- le comentó que el padre de esa niña dhampir apareció para su graduación. Un hombre de pelo y ojos oscuros. _Zmey_ -dijo que lo llamaban-. Pero Zmey era el hijo del Lord Consorte. Eso hacía a la más joven... su nieta. El Lord Consort estaba casado con La Reina, en un matrimonio sin hijos. Pero ambos los tenían de antes... Ese rostro. La madre y la hija... forzó su memoria. Las había visto. Separadas -siempre separadas-...¡no!, en La Corte de Justicia... ¡allí!. La joven pasó junto a La Reina, se volvió para saludarla o despedirse... Y situó la imagen. La fijó. La amplió. ¡_Era el mismo rostro_!, más bien de la madre. La Reina recién coronada. Muchísimo más joven. La Guardiana Dhampir. La joven heroína dhampir. El mismo rostro. _La Anciana. La Matrona. La Doncella_. ¡_La eterna trilogía Sagrada_!.

"_Yo afirmo mi alianza y la de toda mi Casa con Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov... y con todo su linaje_", se levantó y dio un paso adelante. Ya lo sabía todo. E hizo sus reverencias. Porque la Heroína se había vuelto una Princesa.

* * *

El tiempo corría. Al atardecer, debería iniciar La Regencia. Y si los otros Principados no aceptaban para entonces, serían forzosamente reemplazados.

Así que -uno a uno- le ganó al poder a la cordura-. Y todos hicieron el juramento ritual a La Regencia.

* * *

Mustafá Mazur, Lord Consorte; había triunfado. Porque su hijo estaba legalmente casado con Janine Hathaway. Sería su_ Príncipe Consorte_.

"Capitán de Los Guardianes", dijo a un boquiabierto Croft, que aún no procesaba... nada. Al parecer. ¡Suerte que no debía jurar en nada! "escolte al salón del Trono a Su Alteza Real y a su padre, Lord Hathaway", le indicó. El Capitán Croft parpadeó. ¿Era todo eso un sueño... _o una pesadilla_?. "Una vez que Su Alteza Real realice su juramento ante las 12 Casas Reales, se convocará a una audiencia pública... para ser presentada".

"Como ordene, Su Gracia", se inclinó el consternado Capitán Croft y salió... a buscar a la misteriosa Princesa Real Y Regente Ivashkov... A la que aún no podía situar.

* * *

¡Pobre Croft!


	3. Cap3 La Dulce Venganza de la Justicia

**La Dulce Venganza de la Ciega Justicia **

Jan -Lord Jan Hathaway- había terminado ya su historia cuándo El Capitán llegaba. Su hija miraba por la ventana, los labios apretados y echando fuego por los ojos.

"¿Sabes que en tus manos está la vida y la muerte de tu propia hija, cierto?", le recordó su padre. Ella asintió, "y que... el joven Adrian no podrá -nunca más y pase lo que pase con nosotros- volver a acercarse a ella", Janine se volvió, la mirada más suavizada... ¿era esperanza lo que había allí? "Sí. Son primos, pero eso ahora lo sabes. Pero no sabías que el matrimonio -y menos hijos- entre primos del mismo nombre -en uno de ellos, al menos- está prohibido entre morois, ¿cierto?, por eso se los recuerdan, llamándose primos..."

"Pero... Vasilissa y Cristian..."

"No te confundas allí... Él debe tener algo de sangre Dragomir. Pero, además- la madre de ella era Ozera Daniels y Vasilissa es Daniels Dragomir, no Ozera Dragomir... Tú eres Ivashkov Hathaway. Y ahora, Rose también debe serlo porque tú lo eres. Y la hace intocable para Adrián. El mismo ancestro directo, el padre de tu madre... No, Janine... no me mires así. Cúlpame todo lo que quieras. Pero no podía ponerte en peligro mientras crecías... Recuérdalo siempre. Naciste Princesa. Eres una Princesa Regente, ahora. Y eres mejor que la mujer que te parió, para abandonarte en la oscuridad... Mustafá está jugando una carta muy peligrosa y eso debes saberlo... te casaste con su hijo"; sonrió, "tuviste una hija hermosa con él... y se trata de Rose, ahora".

"¿Vas a quedarte, papá?"

"Sí. No andaré a escondidas, nunca más... No me avergüenzo ni de tí o de Rose. Sólo del actuar de la que una vez llamé Mi Reina... Oye, viene La Guardia Real, Princesa Regente" se inclinó hacia ella y abrió la puerta. "¿Capitán?".

* * *

El Capitán abrió los ojos al ver al alto y pelirrojo dhampir en la puerta. "Busco... a Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Regente Ivashkov". Susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

"Claro... ¿cariño, hija?, El Capitán Croft viene por tí... ¿lista para ser presentada en sociedad?". El Capitán miró más allá y palideció. Contra la ventana estaba la Guardiana Janine Hathaway. Janine... Princesa Real y Regente Ivashkov.

"Su... Alteza Real, es requerida en el Salón del Trono para su juramento como Princesa Regente". El Capitán Croft estaba pálido y temeroso. Él... sólo seguía órdenes... de La Reina... Órdenes en contra de su hija... seguramente no sabía que lo era, ¿verdad?... Pero padre e hija compartían el mismo color de pelo... y el mismo nombre.

* * *

El pelo suelto. El rostro sereno. La postura erguida. Así entró en el Salón del Trono Janine, La Princesa Real Ivashkov, La Princesa que regiría sus destinos, sin cetro o corona. Sin manto o séquito. Y ni La Reina Tatiana -su infame madre- fue tan regia el día de su coronación.

Vasilissa, Princesa Dragomir, fue la primera en hacer una reverencia. Llegó al suelo y mantuvo la vista en ella, todo el tiempo. Luego Ariana. Adrián y finalmente, todo el resto. 12 Príncipes atónitos... mientras Janine subía los escalones a su nuevo sitial, Regia como una Diosa Guerrera.

"¿Lista para tus votos, Janine Ivashkov Hathaway, Princesa Real?".

"Estoy lista, Milord Consort", dijo, con voz firme y de mando.

"Repitelos para que los oigan los 12 Príncipes que representan a sus Casas Reales y que conformarán tu Consejo Real y tu corte".

* * *

"_Declaro ante todos vosotros que toda mi vida- independientemente de lo larga o corta que sea-, la dedicaré a servir a la gran familia a la que todos pertenecemos -dhampirs y morois por igual-. Tendré la fuerza para llevar a cabo esta responsabilidad si lo hacéis conmigo. Y eso es lo que os invito a hacer ahora. Sé que me daréis vuestro apoyo. Que cada Dios nos ayude a cumplir esta promesa y que cada Dios bendiga a todos los que cumplaís conmigo". _Evidentemente, había cambiado las palabras del juramento -levemente- pero cada Príncipe podía hacer las variantes necesarias, según sus promesas, independiente de lo vanas que fueran. Mustafá sonrió y le besó la mano, instalándola en su trono. Ahora comenzaría la diversión. "Milord, Consort; quiero que convoque a mi esposo, _El Príncipe Consorte_ y a mi hija _RoseMarie Ivashkov Hathaway Y Mazur_, que debe jurar ahora como _La Princesa Real Ivashkov mientras yo sea la Princesa Real y Regente Ivashkov_... " levantó una mano, acallando todas las voces de un zarpazo... no le decían _HellKat_ por nada. Su mirada parecía asesinar con cada pestañada. "Todos lo saben, que Ella. No. Estaba. Allí. Encontraron una estaca -la suya- pero nadie ha investigado, en realidad. Yo no la estoy eximiendo, Lords y Ladies del Consejo", oh oh, esa forma de llamarlos era permitida -claro- pero indicaba _superioridad_... no igualdad... "Mi hija estará condicionalmente restringida... a la corte. Claro. Pero tiene cosas más valiosas que hacer que estar viendo las paredes de una celda... Capitán Croft. Ordene una escolta para mi hija. Es requerida aquí. Y ahora. Asigne una escolta permanente para ella. Y respecto de La Reina... ordene que sea movida al lugar más seguro, con cámaras y doble guardia. Sólo entran sus médicos y enfermeras... además de su esposo; Lord Consort y yo, obviamente... No queremos más ataques, ¿cierto?".

El Capitán se inclinó, temeroso. Y salió sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

"Princesas Dragomir y Szelsky. Lord Adrian. Lord Consort Mazur. Padre, Lord Hathaway. Por favor, tomen su lugar en el Consejo... Princesas y Príncipes, por favor, tomen asiento en sus sitiales. Ladies y Lords Herederos, tomen asiento en sus posiciones. Guardianes, por favor tomen posición de descanso... ¡Ibrahim, amor!, te esperaba", su esposo llegaba. Escalofríos grupales.

"Lo siento, Mi Reina, estaba liberando mi apretada agenda para venir a hacerte compañía... ¡cuántas personas hay aquí!", miró a su alrededor y sonrió a Vasilissa y frunció el ceño -moviendo la cabeza- al ver a Adrian. "Adrian, mi muchacho, supongo que el cortejo a mi hija, tu prima..."

"_Suspiros de juventud_... Milord... eh... Príncipe Consorte", corrigió, incómodo.

"Ven a mi lado, amor... haré que tu Corona -de Príncipe Consorte- sea traída del Tesoro Real... ¡Hace tanto que no hay uno!, lástima" y miró a su suegro, que volvió a besarle la mano. "Estábamos hablando de nuestra hija... veamos, ¿quién estaba llevando esa investigación?", y miró a todos... y nadie reaccionó. "¿Qué dice el ADN?, ¿vídeos?, ¿huellas en la habitación?, ¿registros?, ¿algo... alguna cosa?".

* * *

El discurso de Janine está -casi íntegramente- tomado del 1er discurso de la Reina Elizabeth, cuando aún era La Princesa Elizabeth.


	4. Cap4 El Veneno de la Reina Abeja

**El Veneno de la Reina Abeja**

"¡Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Real Ivashkov!", anunció el Guardián de la puerta. Rose entró, sin mostrar confusión. Pero no así sus ojos, que gritaban mil y una cosas... a cada uno de ellos.

"Hija Mía", la llamó su madre. Rose palideció levemente. Si su madre era la Princesa Regente... ¡prefería huir de vuelta a su celda!, estaría más segura, en todo caso. "Debes venir y tomar tu juramento como La Princesa Real Ivashkov que eres", Rose caminó, lentamente, intentando despertar de la pesadilla... ¿qué le dieron en la comida?. "Has de saber que Su Majestad, La Reina Ivashkov no ha muerto y que me corresponde a mí, su única hija -y nacida _Princesa Real Ivashkov_\- tomar su lugar como Princesa Real Y Regente Ivashkov... Por ende, mi posición en el Consejo Real como Princesa Real Ivashkov deberás asumirlo tú... esto hasta su total recuperación del atentado que casi le arrancó la vida o... su partida al Reino de los muertos".

"Nos odia a muerte", murmuró Rose.

"Exacto. Me exilió apenas nacida. Negándome lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento" y miró a Lord Nathan, con una mirada y sonrisa burlesca. "Fue su propio corazón endurecido lo que definió su destino y que definió el nuestro, evidentemente".

"¿Y yo?, me acusan de su... muerte. O apuñalamiento. O lo que fuera".

"La verdad será realmente investigada. Sin falsos testimonios o pruebas falseadas".

* * *

La madre de Adrian bajó la mirada. Y suspiró. Debía actuar, si quería salvaguardar a Adrián... el que -al menos- no sería Príncipe en un buen tiempo más... o nunca.

"¿Sus Altezas Reales?", se levantó de su asiento, titubeante, "quiero decir -y reconocer- que yo pagué al mayordomo ese día... para que cambiara la hora de registro en que mi hijo visitó... a Su Alteza Real, La Princesa RoseMarie... Ese... testimonio ya no es válido". Y se sentó, suspirando tristemente. Ya no importaba.

"El que lleve la investigación, que por favor tome nota de la declaración de Lady Daniella Tarus", dijo Janine. El Capitán Croft sacó una libreta, -de inmediato- y apuntó los detalles, avergonzado.

* * *

Dimitri suspiró -audiblemente-. Él también tenía algo que decir. Algo que llevó en su corazón -apretado- y que era hora de sacar de él.

"Con su venia, _Sus Altezas Reales_", dio un paso adelante. Todos se volvieron a él. "Su Majestad -La Reina Tatiana- me ordenó la muerte de Su Alteza Real, La Princesa RoseMarie... Cuando fui convocado para liderar la búsqueda de Su Alteza, La Princesa Dragomir... tenía la indicación de que si La Princesa RoseMarie se resistía... sólo la... matara". Susurró al final. Los murmullos fueron subiendo de tono... ¿sería posible tanta maldad, tanta crueldad?.

"¿Por qué sigo viva, Guardián Belikov?", dudó Rose.

"La Capitana Petrova y todos los Guardianes de St. Vladimir abogaron por Usted, Princesa RoseMarie... Muchos novicios también me preguntaron -directamente- si usted, Princesa, también volvería... Luego, al volver a la academia... No... convencí a La Directora Kirova que no la expulsara".

"Fue una orden directa y real, Guardián Belikov... ¿por qué la desobedeciste?", inquirió Janine, interesada.

"Su Alteza tenía 17 años. Teniendo la razón -o no- era una niña. Y no soy un asesino... Tampoco era un strigoi", murmuró.

"¿Qué dijo mi madre, Guardián Belikov?".

"Dijo comprenderlo. Que... podía usarla -libremente- si así lo deseaba y -obviamente- descartarla si me cansaba".

* * *

Rose dilató los ojos y trató de retener las lágrimas de rabia, dolor y pena. Porque eso hizo con ella. Ahora le quedaba claro.

"Con su venia, _Sus Altezas Reales", _dijo El Capitán Croft, "yo puedo avalarlo. Mis órdenes eran... enterrarla viva. Que -y cito- no volviera a ver la luz del sol y se secara y marchitara pronto... la muerte en vida de los Guardianes... son los archivos".

"Con su venia, _Sus Altezas Reales", _habló Ariana, levantándose de su sitial en el Consejo, "La Princesa RoseMarie es una heroína. Para todas las niñas, dhampirs y morois por igual... Yo... lo veo claro. Ahora. Fue. Una. Trampa. La Princesa RoseMarie no habría fallado a tan corta distancia".

"Con su venia, _Sus Altezas Reales", _habló Lissa, levantándose como resorte. "Rose -¡yo la conocí primero!, ¿ok?. Soy Lissa para ella y para mí, ella es Rose", le sonrió y fue correspondida, "Ella no habría fallado... pero sí un moroi... ¡Óiganme primero!. Yo aprendí a estacar. ¡Y créanme que es muy difícil!. No. Rose no habría fallado. Jamás".

"Sí lo hizo", escupió Lord Nathan, mirando a DImitri, que le devolvió la mirada. Y lo hizo callarse y achicarse.

* * *

"Con su venia, _Sus Altezas Reales", _volvió a hablar Dimitri, "La Princesa RoseMarie No falló. Colgaba de un puente. Herida -una pierna rota, al menos- y sangrando. Había matado ya a Nathan y Galina, los líderes del coven ruso. Me estacó en esa posición. Con una sola mano. Y yo caí al agua. Cada uno pensó que el otro había muerto. ¿A eso le llama fallar?, lo invito a intentarlo... en igualdad de condiciones", su voz -recordó Rose, pero también Lissa- era la del strigoi, no la del gentil Guardián. "Además, yo le envié esa estaca desde Rusia. Por tanto, tiene no sólo mis huellas, sino que también mi sangre y la de Galina y Nathan".

"¿La de decorados, verdad?", murmuró Lissa, saltándose el protocolo. "¡Tiene mis huellas!, yo la tomé para encantarla. ¡Con ella estaqué a Dimitri!... Pero... eh, yo no apuñalé a La Reina... ¡tengo testigos!". Se asustó.

* * *

"Con su venia, _Sus Altezas Reales", _intervino la Princesa Badica, "esto es un crimen de odio. Yo tomaré la investigación... si no fuera porque Su Majestad no lo sabía, ¿verdad?, diría que esto fue... ¿parricidio?, un crimen contra su propia sangre... porque no lo sabía, ¿verdad?, que ustedes dos, son su sangre".

"Mi madre -cuando y sí despierta- deberá responder por las acusaciones hechas en su nombre... pero los hechos comienzan a hablar y deberán ser investigados... ¿Capitán?, redoble la vigilancia. Si hay un cómplice, puede sentirse tentado a actuar... dos guardianes -por turnos de 4 horas- "levantó una mano ante sus protestas, "ellos deben estar alertas y descansados. Soy Guardiana, Capitán. Soy mujer y BM7. No intente ver la s_uerte entre gitanos_... Y quiero dos guardianes permanentes para mi hija -¡No protestes, RoseMarie, sigo siendo tu madre y ahora tu Princesa Regente!-" y todos sonrieron a su pesar, "porque si es contra ella... van a atacarla...".

* * *

"Quiero a Mikhail y a Eddie, no aceptaré a ningún otro... Y devuelva al Guardián Belikov y a Serena a La Princesa Dragomir... ella lo restauró. Lo trajo a la vida. Hay un vínculo entre ellos... Y por favor, asigne -sí- a Meredith a Lord Tony" y le sonrió. Él hizo una inclinación de cabeza y sonrió. "Eh... ¿Adrián?, me temo que...".

"¿Prima?", él se levantó y fue a ella, tomando su mano y besándola. "Sólo espero que mi amor aprenda a migrar al afecto... pero, duele y dolerá por un tiempo... ¡éste es tu lugar, has nacido para esto!".

"También me duele Adrian... primo" y apretó su mano, tristemente. En un solo día, todo su mundo se había derrumbado.


	5. Cap5 Hojas que se las lleva el viento

**Hojas que se las lleva el viento**

Nadie más objetó nada. Así que se levantó el Consejo Real y se convocó a una Asamblea abierta a todos. Y obligatoria. Hasta ese momento, Janine y Rose estarían ocultas y separadas.

Rose se ocultó en el lugar menos probable para encontrarla: La Gran Biblioteca y Archivos. Se fue del brazo con sus dos nuevos guardianes, sin mirar a nadie, menos a Dimitri.

"Era tuya y la echaste a la basura", le susurró Adrian a Dimitri, "yo la deseaba para mi... y mi tía fue apuñalada... somos primos... es más prohibida ahora que nunca".

* * *

Rose revisaba archivos -que ya había comenzado a revisar tiempo atrás- que había encontrado sobre Vladimir y -sobre todo- Anna Fyodorovna.

"Anna", leía "era casi una niña cuando la inundación se la llevó de este mundo... Pero volvió a nosotros -por obra del Espíritu Divino- pero su padre -El Rey Fyodor- para que no la acusaran de brujería, me la encomendó. Entonces se la otorgué a mi guardián, Janiel Hathaway -el hijo dhampir del Rey Dragomir- en matrimonio, para que -al menos- algo de paz y compañía tuvieran en tiempos de oscuridad... Pero hubo un milagro y dio a luz a Melissa Hathaway. Yo atestiguo su fidelidad hacia él, puesto que la niña tenía sus ojos y pelo, en el rostro gentil de su madre. Como nieta del Rey Fyodor, las personas comenzaron a llamarla Princesa. Y también lo era del Rey Roderick Dragomir. Yo expliqué a las masas cegadas que el mismo Espíritu Divino que trajo a la madre de vuelta a la vida, es la que le otorgó el regalo de la maternidad con su esposo dhampir... ¡OH sí, por eso permití el matrimonio, porque si ella hubiera sido humana, jamás habría podido. Pero Anna Fyodorovna era hija de una moroi, como yo. Era dhampir. como Janiel Hathaway. Anna y Janiel volvieron a intentarlo, pero el poder y la magia del Espíritu Divino se había diluído en ella al dar a luz a Melissa. Igualmente, Melissa la hizo feliz al hacerla abuela cuatro veces. 4 Hathaways fuertes y poderosos. Una raza protectora que ruego a los cielos no acabe nunca. Y esa marca del Espíritu se hizo carne en la carne y siempre estará en la mano que empuña la estaca".

* * *

Rose giró la mano -izquierda- como por instinto. Y la acercó a sus ojos, sin poderlo creer. Allí, en la muñeca -casi oculta- había una marca. Definida. Compuesta de algo como una cola de dragón y un cetro ruso... No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?. Roderick Dragomir fue el primer Rey que unificó los Señoríos morois. ¿Eran descendientes del primer Rey y de un Rey humano, Ruso?.

Siguió leyendo. Eso estaba interesante. "Janiel Hathaway cayó un día en un ataque strigoi, que arrasó un poblado entero. Era el llamado Rey Sangriento, un strigoi viejo y poderoso. Los ruegos de Anna me convencieron de intentar algo que para algunos, era una aberración. Traerlo de vuelta de entre los que No Mueren. Pero yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente -viejo y débil, comparado con su juventud- así que le pedí su estaca. Manchada con su sangre y todo. Pero su sangre era ella misma, era quien lo pedía. Así que le puse todo mi amor a la estaca. Y se la pasé. Era una única opción. Por ella. Por su hija. Así que un grupo de fieles guardianes lo atrincheraron y Anna -gentil Anna- lo apuñaló y él sangró como un mortal. Fue su gran amor por él -sencillo y tierno amor, casi prohibido- ¡lo que lo trajo a la vida!, yo sólo puse mi magia... Porque nada que no es hecho con amor en el Espíritu Divino puede fructificar. Y lo comprendí ya muy tarde, cuando vi morir de desesperación a muchos a los que traje de vuelta. El profundo amor de Anna por Janiel lo sostuvo, allí donde otros fallaron... Igual Janiel vivía en la culpa. Él debía sanar. Porque el perdón de ella ya lo tenía. Igualmente, cuándo ya parecía no haber esperanzas para él... algo mágico pasó... Porque Anna había vuelto a la esterilidad... pero él... le dio una nueva oportunidad de estrechar un hijo entre sus brazos... Jan Hathaway. Nacido gracias a la Restauración de él. Y de eso estoy seguro... ahora... Mi enlazada y su Restaurado. Fue su sangre en la estaca. Fue su amor en esa estaca. Es un acto Teúrgia y yo lo bendije. No un acto de Necromancia..."

"Mi estaca... su sangre... mi sangre también en ella", susurró Rose, relacionando cosas. Y siguió, totalmente inmersa en ella. Teurgia... ser un enlace, sólo un intermedio. "Anna y Janiel comprenden que ésto es secreto, potencialmente peligroso y susceptible de ser mal utilizado. Así que esta pluma está encantada y escribe estas líneas con su sangre mezclada. Sólo los _Príncipes de su sangre_ -eterna- podrán entenderlo. Ni humanos como El Rey Fyodor. Ni morois como El Rey Dragomir. Ni dhampirs que no sean del linaje Hathaway -los hijos de los Dragomir y de los humanos-. Sólo su progenie prevalecerá".

* * *

Boquiabierta. ¡Vladimir la llamó Princesa!. Su linaje. El linaje por el que corre su magia en las venas. Pero había temas más prácticos que tratar. Así que enrolló con todo cuidado el pergamino y lo metió entre sus mangas. Suerte que nadie la veía. Nadie entraba allí. Nunca más.

"¿Mikhail?,ven. Siéntate. Sí. Siéntate y nada de Su Alteza. Deja eso para el dolor de cabeza moroi. Ven, que lo que tengo que explicarte no debe expandirse a todas las paredes. ¿Eddie?, por favor, vigila que nadie se acerque. Pero siéntate. Ahora. No ayer, ¿sí?". Cada uno de los guardianes hizo como se le pedía. "Mikhail... leí las instrucciones originales de Vlad sobre la restauración... No es como lo pintó Robert, pero lo que hizo Vasilissa -sin querer- se asemeja... Óyeme bien... Una estaca con tu propia sangre debe ser encantada. No cualquier estaca".

"¿Con mi sangre?",dudó.

"Escucha... el primero... fue el esposo de Anna. La esposa de su Guardián. No su guardiana. Ella era su enlazada y le rogó encontrar la manera... Así que él tomó la estaca que ella usaba -y que tenía su sangre- y la encantó con Amor. Su propia sangre derramada por un corazón latiente, Mikhail... La sangre de la mujer que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas... él se la dio a ella, cuándo no pudo usarla, ¿sí?. Debes estar en la estaca misma. Tu Amor y tu esencia misma".

"Pero Anna... siempre se nos ha dicho que..."

"Padre humano. Madre moroi. Sí. Dhampir. Su esposo era hijo de moroi con humana. Dhampir. Anna Fyodorovna y Janiel Hathaway".

"Pero ella la blandió. La usó, ¿cierto?".

"Porque él no pudo, tras intentarlo. De haberlo sabido... Si Vasilissa me la hubiera pasado tras herirlo... el amor en él no se habría desvanecido... ¿cierto?. Porque en Janiel no se desvaneció. Se vinculó a ella. Pero Vasilissa..."

"¿Se vinculó a Dimitri?".

* * *

"Eso me temo", murmuró. Guardándose el mayor secreto de todos... Porque esa única noche en la cabaña -que parecía mucho tiempo atrás- ella podría haber concebido. Y si bien se habría aterrado con la opción... Ese bebé sería la llave para traerlo de vuelta... Y ahora él... podría también ser padre. Pero él... había escogido a Vasilissa. "¿habían hablado de tener hijos, algún día?", se volvió a Mikhail, sorprendiéndolo.

"Yo siempre temí... el estigma que ella iba a sufrir por eso".

Pertenencia. Permanencia. Era la clave final. Janiel era padre de Melissa. Ni Dimitri o Sonja -pudiendo- los tenían. El cable a tierra. "No vuelvas a negárselo. Ofréceselo. Que ella sea quien decida... Ya la perdiste una vez... ¿quieres hacerlo, para siempre?".


	6. Cap6 La progenie que prevaleció

**La progenie que prevaleció.**

"Es hora", asomó una guardiana, "debe prepararse".

"Soy guardiana. Soy dhampir. Y fui arrojada a una celda. Agradezcan que no llegue en pijama", dijo Rose, levantándose. "Ok, me peinaré un poco... me adecentaré... ¿pero dónde?, mi antiguo cubículo, la celda, o dónde..."

"Hay un set de habitaciones dispuestas...", la joven guardiana no sabía como llamarla.

* * *

"Guardiana Ivashkov?, no me gusta. ¿Guardiana Hathaway?, esa es mi madre... ¡Ya lo tengo!, Soy la _Guardiana Mazur_ para todos los dhampirs. Para todos los demás, soy su Alteza Real o Princesa Real", sonrió, "¿puedes pedir que recojan absolutamente todas mis cosas de mi cubículo -que pomposamente me dijeron era mi cuarto asignado- y que lo lleven a mis habitaciones. Tengo el vestido apropiado", sonrió, traviesa "y apenas usado".

Rose entró en sus nuevo habitáculo -¡vaya cambio!, allí cabrían varias guardianas. Tal vez pudiera hacer una pijamada con las guardianas de la corte. Ya lo decidiría. Allí estaban las cajas, con todo su mundo -minúsculo, como el cubículo en donde la arrojaron- y rebuscó hasta encontrar.. el vestido negro del baile de St. Vladimir, en donde todo realmente comenzara. Así que se metió al baño, se remojó bien, repasó la depilación y se puso el set de ropa interior más sensual que tuviera. Se enfundó el infame vestido negro, se puso la estaca reglamentaria en su soporte de muslo -infartante- y se peinó, mitad tomado -para sostener una tiara- y mitad suelto. Algo de maquillaje y asomó una mujer hermosa y sensual... era una lástima que el amor de Dimitri _se desvaneciera_. O probaría las palabras de Vlad allí mismo.

* * *

Esperó en la antesala -a salvo de ojos curiosos y escandalizados- mientras su abuelo hablaba ante la Asamblea.

"Su Majestad -mi Consorte-"; dijo, casi despectivamente, "fue apuñalada mientras dormía. Pero no fue asesinada. Está en coma y bajo absoluta vigilancia. Las Leyes obligan al nombramiento de un Regente -su pariente vivo más cercano- que fue revelado que no era su sobrino, Lord Nathan Ivashkov... Su Majestad nos ocultó a todos a la hija que dio a luz siendo soltera. A la hija que dio a su padre para ocultarla. Pero para ello, debió darle su nombre como su hija... Pero esta niña creció y es una mujer adulta y sí creció entre nosotros... El Principado Ivashkov pasó de Lord Nathan a su hijo, Lord Adrian; puesto que deberá cederlo a su prima, La Princesa Real Ivashkov. Y El Príncipe Zeklos lo cedió a su hija, Ahora la Princesa Zeklos... Ayer, en El Consejo Real reconoció y aceptó la reclamación de Su Alteza Real... Y hoy, ante ustedes, será coronada como Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Real y Regente Ivashkov".

"Con su venia, _Milord Consort_", habló un joven dhampir de unos 25 años. "Yo lo sabía. Ella misma me lo dijo. Hizo al padre actuar de partero y firmó los papeles sin siquiera mirarlos... o mirarla... Ni un sólo minuto se arrepintió de echarla de su vida... Ni tampoco tener más hijos... Lo siento, Milord".

* * *

"Siempre has sido un buen hombre, Ambrose. Agradezco tu decisión de... traicionar sus secretos por el bien común... además, la muestra como lo que fue... en los últimos 38 años... en fin, no está aquí para ver cómo su hija asumirá el trono, hasta su recuperación o su partida hacia el Más Allá... según nuestras leyes, una Princesa debe descender de un Rey o Reina. Y la Princesa Real lo es. Pero además, ambos padres deben ser royals, es por eso que su padre será llamado Lord en forma vitalicia", murmullos. ¿Con quién había tenido La Reina a su hija?, ¿acaso un commoner?. Incluso 28 años atrás, La Reina no se mezclaba con nadie.. Y como a Su Alteza Real le sobra la cordura que a su madre le faltó en salud y vida, es que nombró _Príncipe Consorte_ a su esposo y padre de su única hija, La Princesa Real Ivashkov mientras su madre sea Regente...". Ibrahim sonrió.

"Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Real y Regente ha llegado, Su Gracia", anunció El Capitán Croft.

"Todos levántense. Guardianes, formen la bóveda de plata", todos los guardianes de la Guardia Real se pusieron en fila, sacando y elevando sus estacas, para hacer el pasillo por el que avanzaría su Nueva Princesa. Y se abrió la puerta al nuevo mundo.

* * *

"¡Es la Guardiana Hathaway!", gritó una niña moroi, sorprendida. Mía Rinaldi. La conoció en St. Vladimir, obviamente. Le salvó la vida en Spokane. "¡Ella salvó mi vida en Spokane!". No exactamente, pero ayudó bastante.

"¡Y la mía!", gritó Christian Ozera.

"¡Y la mía!", gritaron muchos más, casi cayendo al suelo en reverencias demasiado profundas.

* * *

Vox Populi. La Reina había dado a luz -y reconocido para abandonar- a una niña dhampir. ¡Una poderosa Guardiana Senior! ¡Era La Guardiana Hathaway, el ídolo de muchas guardianas y dhampirs en general!. Ibrahim tomó su mano y la llevó al trono, en dónde juraría en su nuevo rol y posición.

"Princesa Real Y Regente Ivashkov, por favor, repite los votos que ya dijiste ante el Consejo Real", le pidió Mustafá. "Tras ellos, serás coronada", y señaló la Corona Real -la de las 12 gemas- en espera en el sitial- "como Princesa Regente".

"_Declaro ante todos vosotros que toda mi vida- independientemente de lo larga o corta que sea-, la dedicaré a servir a la gran familia a la que todos pertenecemos -dhampirs y morois por igual-. Tendré la fuerza para llevar a cabo esta responsabilidad si lo hacéis conmigo. Y eso es lo que os invito a hacer ahora. Sé que me daréis vuestro apoyo. Que cada Dios nos ayude a cumplir esta promesa y que cada Dios bendiga a todos los que cumpláis conmigo".  
_

* * *

"Con su venia, _Su Gracia_", habló una mujer mayor. Mustafá y Janine se inclinaron y ella sonrió, haciéndolos levantarse. "Yo coroné a tu madre. Es justo que lo haga contigo, querida". ¡La Reina Emérita, Ekaterina Zeklos!. "Pero ella jamás fue tan Regia o hermosa. Anda, inclina la cabeza, que esta corona es pesada y yo ya soy anciana". Janine hizo una reverencia -no se inclinó- y se puso al nivel de la anciana Reina. "He aquí a su Princesa Regente, sea de feliz -y justo- reinado. ¡Que viva Su Alteza Real La Princesa Real y Regente Janine Ivashkov Hathaway!" e hizo una leve reverencia ante ella, que todos imitaron.

Pero algo faltaba, ¿verdad?. Algo que todos deberían esperar. Pero que estaban pasando de alto. No lo percibían -con la emoción del momento-.

* * *

Y Ahora sí que comenzaría realmente la diversión. "Milord _Consort Mazur;_ Padre, _Milord Hathaway_ y mi _Príncipe Consorte, Ibrahim _Mazur; por favor tomen sus lugares junto a mí, que es hora de que mi hija _RoseMarie, _jure ante su pueblo como _La Princesa Real RoseMarie Ivashkov Hathaway Y Mazur mientras yo sea la Princesa Real y Regente Ivashkov_... ¡Guardianes, formen la bóveda de plata para Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Real RoseMarie!", los convocó. Y se abrieron las puertas, dejando pasar a Rose y a sus dos orgullosos guardianes.

"¡Miren!, ¡vean a la _Heroína de St. Vladimir_!", gritó una niña moroi, muy entusiasmada. Jill Mastrano. Su fan, su admiradora número uno.

"¡Ella _salvó mi vida _en las cuevas de Montana!", gritó Lady Abby Badica, casi rompiendo el brazo a la niña a su lado, Su hermana menor, Cynthia Badica, en la Escuela Intermedia.

"¡Ella _salvó mi vida_ en Spokane!", gritó Lord Christian Ozera, casi saltando.

"Hija mía. Mi Princesa. No, Nuestra Princesa. Debes hacer tu juramento como Princesa Real, nuestra heredera... ¿estás lista?".

* * *

"Los Hathaway nacimos listos por _Espíritu Divina", eso casi sonó a blasfemia. "_Los Reyes de antaño -y los humanos- eran coronados por la _Gracia del Dios_ -dependía de la cultura, claro-., Su Alteza Real y madre mía", sonrió y se volvió a su gente. Susurros por su vestido. Y muchos suspiros -¡de ambos sexos!- "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn` Ambar-metta!." _¿qué idioma era ese?, ruso no lo era. ¿Acaso gaélico, la tierra natal de los Hathaways?. ¿Galés?. "D_esde el Gran Mar hasta esta Nueva Tierra he venido. En este lugar moraré, y mis herederos, hasta el fin del mundo_".

Gritos y llantos, ¡qué hermoso!.

"Han de saber que los _Hathaway existimos por la Gracia del Espíritu Divino_", nuevamente sonó a blasfemia. "El Rey Roderick Dragomir tuvo un hijo con una humana y le llamaron Janiel Hathaway. Él servía a Vladimir -St. Vladimir- como su guardián y le fue otorgada -en matrimonio- una joven _dhampir_, la hija del Rey Fyodor de Rusia, _Anna _Fyodoronva. Traída desde la muerte por Vladimir. Él decía que su magia era de _Espíritu Divino y ese poder_ trajo a Anna de la muerte y la otorgó a su guardián. Por la _gracia de ese poder_, Anna _concibió _una hija, la madre del Clan Hathaway, _Melissa_...", pausó para observarlos.

¿Podían sumar las partes y piezas?. Sí, damas y caballeros del público. Dhampir y dhampir. Y una bebé mágica, por _Espíritu Divino_. "Janiel cayó por las garras de los strigois. Pero Vladimir lo trajo de vuelta para Anna. Y él... le dio un segundo hijo. Porque ella no pudo tener más después de Melissa... Anna y Janiel fueron llamados _Príncipes _por su propia gente. Hijos de dos Reyes. El humano -Fyodor de Rusia- y el Dragomir -el primero de la _Unificación _de todos-. ¡Soy Hija de mi Madre y nosotras somos ese Linaje!", gritó. "Este _trono es nuestro_ por la _Gracia _Del _Espíritu Divino_! y todos ustedes son nuestro Pueblo". Los aplausos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué importaba que los royals no las aceptaran?, el pueblo -unificado- ya lo había hecho... y para siempre.

* * *

Ah, las palabras del discurso de La Reina Elizabeth, otra vez.

Y, obviamente, El Señor de Los Anillos en El Retorno del Rey.

* * *

Pronto vendrá la precuela, la historia de Jan y Janine Hathaway y también la secuela, La regencia de las Hathaway... por ahora... los dejo con sus palabras...


End file.
